Alternative
by elloimthedoctor
Summary: After his final trip with River at Darilium, the Doctor feels exhausted from all the loss and falls asleep. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the alternate universe with Rose and his clone, along with alternate Ponds, Martha and Donna. The Doctor has dinner with his former companions in AU. One-shot.


**Alternative**

The Doctor could hear the TARDIS door creaking as it closes. He leans on the doors, lightly touching the knob. Behind the door was a classic office of a Luna University. A curly haired woman will now pack her things and go back to her home. Tomorrow, she'll start her journey for the great expedition to the Library. The Doctor lays his forehead on the door. The tears are dry, all spent over the wife's shoulder. The towers sang beautifully, and he could not help crying. For the last time, he kissed his wife goodbye.

_Why me?_ The Doctor asks. Because that's the way it is. That's how you live. Another hello, tearful goodbye, mourning for the loss and slowly fading back to the memory. And you move on, never looking back, running, not to collapse by the burden.

_I've lived too long_, he thinks. He lets his body slip down, leaning on the wall, feeling exhausted. _I'm too tired to live on. Too tired of losing and running_.

The Doctor closes his eyes.

* * *

The Doctor opens his eyes. Immediately he feels his back aching. He looks around. He should have moved the TARDIS soon, to make sure his wife doesn't get suspicious. The Doctor leaps to the main console and starts clicking buttons. The TARDIS lightly hums.

"We moved." He looks at the scanner. "Where are we?" The screen answers. The Doctor stares at the result, his face solemn. "Why?" He lets out a bellow. He screams at the TARDIS, punches the controls to get out of the location TARDIS has landed. "Why would you bring me here? Why? What do you want me to do?!" The Doctor gasps and tears start to pour down. He sobs, holding the controls tight so that his trembling legs wouldn't let go of him. He bites his lips, burying his face on the broken console.

And then there is a knock on the door.

* * *

"Honey? I'm home!"

Cheerful voice calls in from the door and Rose gets herself up from the couch. She greets her husband with a kiss. Dr. Tyler lightly kisses Rose's belly, almost full, and caresses it lovingly. Rose gets him to the kitchen to help her for the dinner.

"We haven't got much time. Amy said she'd bring Melody with her. Apparently she escaped from that god-awful academy."

"Melody's coming! That's great! Although, I kind of do like that school. Academy for geniuses. Maybe this little baby might get accepted there, too."

"I am not sending my son to that school, end of discussion."

"But I was thinking if he does get accepted, I might transfer and teach him all the cool stuff there."

"Don't be stupid, you love your job in Cambridge."

"Yeah, I do. By the way, is Rory coming?"

"He has tonight off along with Martha. They said they're going to be late. And Donna said she's getting some desserts and will be here shortly."

"Good. Haven't seen her in a while. I hope she's doing well at her new office."

"She said it's great. Lots of hot guys there, I presume."

"Haha, I don't know, she might get lucky-"

And they hear it. Both of them, Rose Tyler and John Tyler, hear that noise, _that impossible noise_, that they never thought of hearing it ever again. Rose drops the cup and John freezes. Right in front of them, in the living room, a blue police box starts to materialize.

"…Tell me I'm dreaming." Rose finally whispers as everything becomes calm, like nothing happened.

"It's a hallucination, isn't it?"

"No, Rose," John hugs Rose and kisses her forehead. "It's real. It's a real TARDIS."

"He came back."

* * *

The Doctor freezes as the knock starts to get fierce. He wipes tear away from his face and stands up.

"Well, if it has to be done." He mutters, adjusting the bowtie. He puts on his best smile and cheerfully waltzes down the stairs, to the door. He takes a deep breath and opens it.

Then he sees her. His beloved companion, brave, loving, blonde girl who has grown up. He quietly observes her face. Bit mature, but still same as always. His Rose. _My Rose._

"Rose Tyler." He finally whispers. Rose, full of tears, stares back at the impossible man.

"You've changed."

"Yes. But still the same man. The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, The Predator. Blimey, never get tired of nicknames." The Doctor grins. Rose bursts into laughter with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's you." Rose says, still not believing.

"Still me. Still the same old Doctor." Still the same man who loved you, he adds. He looks up to face his previous incarnation's clone. "Hello, me."

"John Tyler." He somewhat stiffly says, approaching to the box. "Doctor John Tyler."

"Yes, the Tylers. Never can get rid of you." The Doctor mockingly salutes and John's face softens. "And of course, there's baby Tyler- hello, uh,"

"Matthew."

"Matthew! Great name. Hello, Matthew Tyler. How old are you?"

"Almost 8 months." Rose giggles as the Doctor kneels and puts his ear to her belly.

"There you are, Matthew. Strong and brave…" The Doctor smiles. "Typical Tyler."

"You're alone? No companions?" John asks, making the Doctor to stiffen. John is looking at him curiously. The Doctor stands up, caressing Rose's belly, rather blankly.

"For now, yes." John nods, implying that he knows how hard it is for the Doctor. The Doctor silently thanks him for understanding.

"Well, anyway- I probably should move TARDIS to the backyard. Parking in the living room is a bad idea, takes up too much space- wanna come in?" The Doctor waltzes back to the TARDIS, with excited Rose and John on his tail. They both gasp at the brightness of the new console room, appreciating the new design.

"So, what do you think?"

"It looks so new." Rose says, still endorsed by the unfamiliar atmosphere. John looks around like a child, with a huge smile on his face.

"Is my room still here?" Rose asks.

"The same place." The Doctor smiles as Rose rushes up the stairs.

"I thought you'd keep coral for ages. It looked right, not that I'm complaining about this theme, but- why did you change it?" John asks, as he looks around the controls.

"Had to," The Doctor says, thinking about the regeneration process. "Badly damaged."

"Too bad. Well, you had to move on, so I guess this is about right. This new regeneration… seems bit too clumsy and cheerful. And you look so young. How old are you?" John asks as he clicks some switches on.

"'bout 1,200."

"Blimey, aren't you an old man." John says, surprised.

"Since when did we lose that? Old, daft mad man in his blue box." The Doctor grins and John chuckles.

"I'm glad you got rid of pinstrip. But seriously? A bowtie?" John disapprovingly glances at the maroon cloth wrapped around the Doctor's neck.

"Bowties are cool." The Doctor replies as always, pulling a lever to dematerialize the box. John stares at him with 'we-need-to-talk' face. The Doctor wants to neglect the conversation- he wants this to be considered as a friendly visit, without any tears.

"Why were you crying?" His childish grin disappears as he sees his former face looking at him seriously.

"Didn't think I noticed?" John looks at the Doctor with an understanding face. The Doctor keeps quiet.

"You shouldn't travel alone." John says. "You know what happens when you travel alone."

The Doctor still does not reply. This man, his past self is digging up the guilt from the long dead memory he's been trying to hide and forget. He expected this, but that doesn't make things any better. The Doctor lets out a tearful sigh.

"What happened to Donna?" John breaks the long silence.

"…You know what." The Doctor could barely whisper. John's horrified face aggravates the pain every second.

"No." John mutters. "But she was alright- She was alright, there was no problem with her brain capacity-" John starts blubbering madness. His eyes fill with tears.

"There was." The Doctor sadly corrects him.

"But you could have saved her!" John fiercely says, almost screaming at him. "You could have done something!" John approaches the Doctor and grabs his collars.

"All I could do," The Doctor whispers, tears wetting his cheeks, "was to take her home."

"With all her memory erased? How could you do that, how _dare_ you-"

"If I didn't she would have died!" The Doctor finally loses it. "If I didn't I'd have to see Donna die, right in front of me because I haven't done something that could have prevented her death! Would you let that happen? Because you're a selfish bastard, do you think you can stand your best mate burning to her death?"

John lets out a furious sob and releases the Doctor. He covers his face with two hands, trying to relax. The Doctor fiddles with the controls, not wanting to linger on the topic.

"I'm sorry." John finally says. The Doctor nods.

* * *

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Rose asks, coming down the stairs. The Doctor tries to say he'd better take off, but John cuts him in.

"Donna's coming."

"What?"

"Donna from this universe, who doesn't know anything about the Doctor." John says. "You better stay. She's not going to fancy you, but-"

"Stop it, John." Rose laughs. "Martha's coming, along with few other friends. Mum and Dad and Tony were supposed to come, but they're having their own dinner night out."

"I'm pretty sure Jackie misses slapping you, mate. I've been a good son-in-law so far and I've only got two Jackie slaps since I got here." John proudly pats the Doctor's shoulders and the Doctor has to try hard not to sigh out a relief without Rose noticing. Rose just giggles, slapping John's back.

"Good God, John, shut up. Anyway, no one really knows who you are." Rose says. "They're the same people, but not really the same. So you might want to play along."

"I'll just tell them you're a colleague of mine. I teach at Cambridge." John winks. The Doctor gladly nods. Excitement stirs up. It's been a long time since he last saw his friends. And today is better. He doesn't need to answer questions and bring up old memories. This is time for him to heal the old scars. It's about time he takes a break. The Doctor inwardly thanks the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor offers help to Rose, but Rose knowing the clumsiness of the Doctor, she lets –makes-him sit on the couch. John gives him a 'told-ya' look and puts the turkey in the oven.

"So," the Doctor starts, looking at the framed photos on the table. "How long has it been?"

"Oh, he finally asks." John replies sarcastically. The Doctor gives his best regretted look, but John just looks at Rose.

"Two years." Rose simply answers.

"And you- got married, I see." The Doctor awkwardly smiles at the wedding rings.

"I thought that was obvious. Did you really think I would make her pregnant without marrying her?"

"Sorry," the Doctor quickly apologizes. He scratches his hair, paces the room uneasily, and finally Rose bursts into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You're still the same, aren't you?" Rose smiles. "Same awkward bloke who just comes and goes. And that pacing, you did that in every incarnation."

"Some things never change." The Doctor smiles back. Then the doorbell rings.

"That must be Donna." John sits up and rushes to the door. Rose looks at the Doctor, who seems overly anxious. The Doctor bites his lips. This is the first time he sees Donna Noble after he erased her memory and took her back home.

"Hello, John!" Donna's loud voice comes from the door. The Doctor gulps. He hears John and Donna greeting, talking, coming closer to the living room. He straightens his bowtie, gives Rose a nervous look and stands up.

"And Donna, this is my colleague at Cambridge. He's Doctor-"

"Smith." The Doctor somewhat stiffly says, greeting Donna. He holds out his hand. Donna looks at him, quiet fiercely but filled with curiosity. The Doctor instantly freezes as he receives Donna's look, and he realizes how much he missed her. _Oh, how much I missed you, Donna Noble._

"Another skinny boy in a suit? Are professors in Cambridge different species or is that just normal on campus?" Donna says, looking at the bowtie. "No offense, mate, but I have to tell you that bowtie makes you look at least few decades older. Donna Noble, by the way." And she grips the Doctor's hand.

"Hello. Donna Noble." The Doctor's voice is slightly trembling.

"Oh, please, is this another etiquette in Cambridge? Calling a full name? Just Donna, please. And- what's your name? I'm not going to call you Dr. Smith- you do have a name, don't you?" Donna starts rambling as she drops the bags on the table. John smiles at the Doctor. _Still the same old Donna._

"What? Oh, yes, my name, uh, Anthony." The Doctor blubbers out as Donna gives him a questioning look. He quickly glances to see John giving him a 'are you serious' look. The Doctor shrugs. That was only name he could think of at that moment. For a second he thinks about the Ponds and their son. _God help me. Why that name?_ But the Doctor gives up the memories and focuses on what's happening in front of him. Good old Donna. He tries to smile.

"Anthony, yeah, could you help me with this?" The Doctor, Anthony Smith, lifts up a huge bucket of ice cream next to Donna. Rose leads them to the fridge, safely placing the buckets –_thank God, _the Doctor thinks- and moving other desserts Donna bought for the dinner.

As soon as they sit on the couch, waiting for more company, Donna starts asking questions. "So what subject do you teach?"

"Um," The Doctor secretly panics inside. "Archaeology." _Good God, why am I doing this to myself?_

"Archaeology, really?" Donna tries to sound impressed, which she fails terribly. The Doctor smiles.

"It's fine, I know it's boring. I don't quite like it too."

"But how come you're teaching it? You could have put that effort into something else."

"Yes, well at first I wanted to study celestial mechanics, uh, something like astronomy," The Doctor adds as he sees Donna's face annoyed. "Because I wanted to see the stars, basically everything in the universe. But then I thought, I don't even know about myself that well. Maybe I need to look back at my life and other people's lives before looking at the future. Some people say never to linger on the past, but maybe the past is the one that we can actually learn from." The Doctor finishes and looks at Donna. She keeps quiet for few moments.

"You are so John's friend." Donna finally says.

"What?"

"Does that even make sense to you? Are you just talking rubbish? I shouldn't have asked, you scholars and your studies." With that, Donna stands up and leaves the dopey faced Doctor.

"Uh, well, that worked." He chuckles.

* * *

Little after 6:00 PM, The Doctor is facing the front door, waiting for John who went to help his friend with carrying her stuff. Few moments later, the front door bursts open and the Doctor freezes.

"Oh, hello, uh, you must be Anthony. John was talking about you."

A familiar Scottish accent rings the Doctor's ears. He looks at the woman, his mind trying to figure out what is happening but his mouth not following his brain.

"Amy." His hoarse voice finally lets out a word. A name. The name of a girl who waited for him. The name of a girl he couldn't see ever again.

"Amelia Pond."

"Yes, that's me. I presume John said something about me?" Amy looks at the Doctor. The Doctor finally grabs himself and puts on a smile.

"Yes, yes he did." The Doctor looks at Amy and tries his hardest to not let his emotions take him.

"Hello, Amy."

"Hello." Amy smiles. "Mind if I-"

"Yes, of course, sorry." The Doctor steps aside so Amy could come in. But the moment she tries to walk in, a little girl who looks about 5 years old runs into Amy.

"Haha, I won!" The girl laughs, looking back at John who is trying to carry all the loads Amy brought.

"Melody, I told you to stop fooling around." Amy scolds the little girl. The Doctor looks at the little girl, with brown hair, cheeks red from the cold, smiling brightly. Melody. Melody Pond. Amy and Rory's daughter.

"Uh, hello." The Doctor greets her. She curiously looks up at the Doctor. So this is Melody Pond. River Song. _My… wife?_ The Doctor feels bit awkward as he kneels down to bring himself to Melody's eye level.

"Who are you?" She asks. Her voice. Her eyes. Her everything. The Doctor breathes in joy. Amy and Rory's Melody, without any disturbance in timeline. The Glorious Ponds, as it should be.

"Hello Melody Pond." He whispers. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

"Martha called- she's nearly here." Rose calls as Melody and the Doctor comes into the living room, holding each other's hands. As Rose sees his face carrying a vulnerable expression, she quickly neglects and pretends she didn't notice anything. "She's coming with Rory, Amy's husband."

"Oh." The Doctor grins.

"I see you got close to Anthony very quickly." Amy comments, as she comes back from the kitchen.

"Your name's Anthony?" Melody looks at the Doctor. "You said you were the Doctor."

At that Rose gives the Doctor a look, and the Doctor quickly explains.

"Yes, but I don't like that name very much. Makes me think of someone and cry." He once again kneels beside the little girl. "Adults like to call me that, but I prefer 'The Doctor.'"

"Bit fairy tale." Melody says.

"Is it?"

"But you're John's friend, so."

"So?"

"It's okay to be weird."

"Good." The Doctor grins. "Now- you would like to take off your coat, Ms. Pond?" Melody unbuttons the coat and hands it to the Doctor. He smiles brightly as he puts them on hangers, but Rose can't help but notice bits of tears in his eyes. John approaches her.

"What's up?"

"Um… I think he knows them."

"Who? Amy and Melody?"

"Yeah. The look on him is just… bit off, you know. The way he sees them."

"Are you sure?" John looks at the Doctor and Melody, laughing as they help Amy to tidy up the coats. 'Amy, you're pregnant!' 'It's a boy.' He hears the Doctor exclaiming as Amy takes off her coat and reveals her stomach. Rose carefully examines the Doctor's face and nods.

"I think they traveled with him."

"Amy and Melody? Nah, he doesn't do families. He is probably just getting along with strangers well."

"But John, he was nearly crying-"

But the bell interrupts Rose, who sighs and looks at the Doctor worriedly. John gets the door, letting Martha and Rory come in.

"This is Anthony, my colleague- he's joining the dinner. Anthony, this is Martha, and this is Rory, Amy's husband."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." The Doctor smiles and greets them. Rose finds the Doctor unusually calm this time. And his smile- it's genuine. The Doctor is genuinely happy. Good, Rose thinks. That's all he needs right now.

* * *

"The turkey's ready!"

The dinner, the Doctor thinks, is going pretty well. He can talk to Amy and Rory without showing anymore emotions, laugh with Martha at Donna's jokes, and smile at Rose and John being lovely couple. But there was something off.

"Melody, you have to at least eat some food."

"I'm not hungry, Mum." Melody dimly says, refusing Amy's fork.

"We're not going to let you eat dessert if you don't eat your food."

"I don't want any dessert."

"What's wrong? It's banana ice cream you love. Auntie Donna got your favorite." John looks at Melody worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just… Just leave me alone." She gets down to the floor and walks out to the backdoor. Amy sighs and Rory puts down his fork.

"It's probably because of the academy. She doesn't want to go back. I'll just- talk to her. Sorry, just carry on with your dinner." Rory stands up and follows his daughter. The Doctor worriedly looks at the backdoor.

"Academy? She's only five."

"There's an academy for geniuses, Rattigan Academy. She went there this year, but she doesn't like it." Amy says. She looks irritated. The Doctor slowly chews on the turkey.

"Could you all excuse me?" The Doctor stands up. John gives him a warning look. The Doctor nods and slips to the backdoor. As he walks through the November chill, he hears Rory's upset voice and Melody's weeping. By the moonlight, vaguely shadow of Melody sitting on the wood swing and Rory next to her gets revealed.

"Dad, I don't care about my future- why can't I be normal like other kids?"

"Because you are not. I think we've made that clear. You had the highest IQ among your contemporaries and you clearly need advanced education!"

"But I don't want to! Teachers make me think I'm the stupidest kid in the class, I can't catch up other people, and I don't have any friends, Dad. I'm not happy."

"Melody, please, you said you'd give it a go."

"And you said I could quit when I don't think it's appropriate for me."

"You have only been there for two months. You promised at least a year."

"Dad- I've already made my decision!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, uh," The Doctor, who was quietly listening to the conversation chipped in. "I happen to be an expert in education, so if it's okay, may I offer a little help?"

Rory looks at him. He's heaving to relieve his emotions, and the Doctor could see him trying. Melody wipes tears from her face, but still can't stop sobbing.

"If you'd let me, I would like to talk to Melody, privately." Rory sighs and goes back inside the house. The Doctor stands next to the TARDIS, leaning against it. Melody sniffs and looks up at him.

"You're going to tell me to go back to that school, aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to talk to me about how I need education, like all the others."

"Do I look like I belong to 'all the others'?"

"…No."

"Good." The Doctor smiles. He stares at Melody until she finally smiles and bursts into laughter.

"You're weird." Melody declares.

"You're weird, too, from what I hear. Five year old going to genius academy? How is that not weird?"

"But I hate being weird."

"Why would you hate it?"

"Because people judge you." Melody leans on the swing and looks up at the sky. "I don't like getting judged by people. Going to the academy isn't everything I am."

"Yes." The Doctor smiles. "You're Melody Pond. You are so much more than that."

"How do you know?" Melody looks at the Doctor curiously.

"Because I'm the Doctor. The Doctor knows everything." Literally everything about you, the Doctor chuckles. Melody curls up, rubbing her arms. The Doctor takes his tweed jacket off and puts it around Melody. She looks up in gratitude.

"The thing is, I was never a good student myself."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. I was horrible, actually. I would just skip the classes and hide in the library or go run out in the fields."

"But… how come you got to be a teacher in Cambridge?"

"Because I'm smart." The Doctor grins. Melody slaps his shoulders.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." The Doctor automatically replies, surprised with himself but relieves as he finds Melody giggling. He sighs and sits next to Melody.

"Melody, do you like fairy tales?" He asks.

"Not really, they're childish."

"But you're a child yourself."

"Yes, and I hate it. I want to grow up."

"Growing up isn't that fun."

"But when you're a child, nobody ever listens to you, even if you're a genius."

"Sometimes, you want that, Melody. Sometimes you wish nobody ever listens to you, and nobody really cares about what you think and act. But when you grow up and become an important person, you have everyone looking at you, waiting for you to say something and solve the problems."

"But at least they'll listen to you."

"Would they?" The Doctor looks into Melody's eyes. "When I do something, there will be consequently people opposing me. What would you do about them?"

"Well, you can defeat them, can't you? You can prove them they're wrong."

"But they always come back, Melody. This world isn't that fair and sometimes people never understand. They'll come back, Melody, they always do." The Doctor blinks. "And every time they come back, they hate me more and more."

Melody looks at the Doctor who lets out a trembling sob. She gently caresses the Doctor's hand.

"And it hurts. It hurts so badly but I can't do anything about it, because that's the way it is. Even if you're a God, you can't let that pass. You have to bear it, until the time you die. Or for me, even after you die." The Doctor feels tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Who are you?" Melody quietly asks. The Doctor smiles. Brilliant Pond. "You're not actually Cambridge professor, I can tell that." The Doctor feels Melody's investigative stare on him.

"Look at me." Melody says, and the Doctor obliges.

"You act like everything's okay and happy, but your eyes, Doctor." Melody stares at his old eyes. "They tell me how sad you are."

"Do they?"

"Yes. Whoever you are… You're very sad, but you don't want anybody to find out." Melody wipes the Doctor's tears from his cheeks with a small hand. "But you're telling me, though, Doctor. You wouldn't let anybody else find out, but you're voluntarily telling me all this. Why?"

"Because you understand." The Doctor simply replies.

"How do I understand? I've only just met you."

"Yes, you've just met me."

Melody looks at him, still puzzled.

"Who are you, really?"

"Would you believe if I tell you I'm an alien from another planet who travels in time and space?"

Melody laughs.

"Bit fairy tale."

"You love it."

* * *

As Melody and the Doctor walks in, the dinner resumes as if nothing happened. Melody, though, started eating food and laughing at jokes. Amy and Rory gratefully look at the Doctor who just winks.

"Gosh, Melody, what did this man do to you? You're like a manic-depressive." Donna comments as Melody laughs at one of her jokes.

"Nothing. Well, if you consider telling me a fairy tale of an alien traveling the whole of time and space nothing, that is." Rose and John sharply look at the Doctor who just laughs.

"A fairy tale? Are you mad? You realize this is a serious problem for her, you dumbo. She's a genius!" Donna exclaims.

"But still a child." The Doctor grins. "Nothing works to children like a fairy tale. Don't you agree, River?"

"Yes! And we're going to fight this Dalek and put it in a void, Doctor!" Melody happily exclaims as she starts poking the pepper pot with her fork.

"River?" John eyes at the Doctor who joins Melody with his knife.

"He gave me a nickname instead of Pond. River Song, that's me!" Melody shouts. "And he said he'll marry me when I grow up. On pyramid!"

John stares at the Doctor in complete chaos. "What?!"

"And he also said we'll be going to Florida to see spacesuits and scary monsters in 1969! He said he would take me to Byzantium too- he said you could come, too, Mum! But he said Dad will get sucked into the crack when he meets Si- Sl- What was it?"

"Sirulians." The Doctor grins.

"What?!" John repeats.

"But Dad you get to punch Hitler, so don't worry. He said we could all go and stop the Daleks from taking the universe. And he also said I am the one to kill him, but why do you have to die, Doctor? I'm not really killing you, right?"

"What?!"

The Doctor laughs. "Spoilers."

* * *

So eventually Amy and Rory conclude that Melody is too young for specialized education. Melody winks at the Doctor and he winks back. John, who is still in shock blankly says goodbye to Martha and Donna as they leave.

"I hope you had a good time. And you should visit more often. Melody seems to like you a lot." Amy says as she picks up the coat. The Doctor smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For whatever you did that made her happy again."

"You're always welcomed, Amelia Pond."

Amy gives the Doctor a kiss on a cheek and quickly joins Rory and Melody on the front door.

"Bye, Doctor!"

"Bye, River Song. Until we meet again."

As the door closes, John immediately starts asking questions.

"So that's River Song?" he asks. The Doctor grins.

"Yes. Melody Pond, River Song. My wife." He answers as he sways off to the backyard.

"…I imagined she'd be, but, blimey, Amy and Rory's daughter?" John laughs as the new discovery unfolds.

* * *

The Doctor approaches to the TARDIS door. He hesitates a bit, and then turns around. He sees Rose, silently crying.

"Will I be able to see you again?" She chokes.

"The last time I answered, I told you you can't. But after that you found me and I found you. So I can't tell you for sure."

"So you'll come back?"

"Oh, Rose Tyler." The Doctor hugs Rose tightly. "I always come back."

He feels Rose breathing comfortably in his hands. He kisses her head and whispers goodbye. John nods as the Doctor slyly salutes. Rose hugs her husband as she sees the Doctor enter the TARDIS.

With the door closed, the Doctor leans to them, exhausted.

He closes his eyes.

* * *

"Mum! I think we should name the baby Anthony." Melody says from the back seat. Amy smiles.

"Maybe we should."

* * *

"How's Melody doing? She must be happy with her project. The whole country's talking about it." Martha says, joining Rory for lunch.

"She's very happy about her achievement. Rose said Melody's study in time machine helped with Torchwood a lot. They're thinking about recruiting her."

* * *

"I'm getting married!" Donna announces and everyone cheers. Few moments later John gets a little nudge from her.

"Can you contact your friend, Anthony? He's invited as well."

* * *

The Doctor opens his eyes.

He finds himself leaning on the door, his whole body aching. He slowly walks up to the console and looks at the screen. Luna University. He blinks.

"Of course." He whispers_. Of course it was a dream. It was too good to be a truth._

Too exhausted to think other than a hot shower, he heads for his room, not realizing a badly cut pepper pot dropping from his tweed jacket.

The End.


End file.
